blackadderfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheWWC
Welcome Hi, welcome to Encyclopedia Blackaddica! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheWWC page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TARDIS2010 (Talk) 14:25, 18 April 2012 I agree this wiki needs help, i'm the only fairly active user at the moment. Before i make you an admin i wander if it's ok if i see how you work on this wiki for a day or 2, i expect you'll be fine but i'd just like to make sure if you understand, and then we can run through ideas to update the wiki T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 14:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Admin Rights Hello! From my contributions, I'm sure you can tell I haven't been on this wiki for quite some time. However, I have noticed your contributions. I'll have to asked T2010 for a definate answer. If T2010 hasn't been on lately, he's problem got a cold, or something. I'll email him and I'll let you know what happens. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 21:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i've not got back quicker, been busy. I'll give you the admin rights and you've doen a good job thanks for teh help. I'm gust going to look at all the new pages make sure everything is ok with them. Please go ahead with the DVDs, that's something i've not abeen able to get round to doing due to the fact i've been trying to get the wiki into a mildly decent shape, with using coming and going for the past year that has been hard so yeah thanks for the help T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 07:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) fair enough, just continue the work you've been doing (which is great by the way) and we should be there in no time. I won't be editing much due to my upcoming exams so until the end of june i won't be that active T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 16:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey, sorry i wasn't on much during the work work you did, but I must say thank you, what you've done is amazing, and has really helped the wiki, i appreciate it T-2010 | Talk to Me | Do you know what's worth fighting for, When it's not worth dying for? 13:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ok, i should be coming on more often aswell now, as i am on holiday, so i'll also try to edit. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Do you know what's worth fighting for, When it's not worth dying for? 15:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wiki Improvements Hey! I like what you've done with the homepage, looks great. I'm going back to school on tuesday so if i have time to come on and do some stuff. i've not done anything for like a year and it's time i did something:D T-2010 | Talk to Me | Kriegst mich nicht | Kennscht mi'noch 09:04, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, once i've got settled into 6th form i'll be able to come on and we can do a lot of work! I agree, given the wiki a bit of an updated look to it, hopfully more people will edit, but in my experiance most people come on once and then never come back. I tried to get the name changed when I first got the wiki, it appeared they had done, but they havent which is strange as they said they would chnage it to 'Blackadder Wiki' ah well, I'll try again today. Yeah, we're not quite done:D I'll take a look at wanted articles and see which ones we need the most. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Kriegst mich nicht | Kennscht mi'noch 08:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Name Change Hey, Just to let you know i've requested a name change from 'Encyclopedia Blackaddica' to 'The Blackadder Wiki'. We just have to wait now until they do it! T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 08:36, September 1, 2012 (UTC) New Design hello! As you may have noticed i have added a new background to the wiki, what do you think of it? I've also changed the link font to Dark Slate as i feel it goes better with the design than blue. And i can confirm the name has been chnaged! T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 07:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Glad you like what i've done:) I wouldn't count on new visitors for a while yet, hopfully there will be one or two but i expect the most will come near xmas as everyone's on holiday! I see you've done some work, I added a few pictures the other day and did some categories, I am also hoping to 'promote' the wiki on Wikia.com via the feature in the admin section later this week, that should also help to bring in new users. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:13, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Grand job You've done a grand job I am impressed Gotenks ss70 17:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC)